The disclosed systems and methods permit internet users to access network resources more efficiently. Particularly, the disclosed system uses unique individual identifiers, such as a phone number or facsimile number, as the primary search keyword to access internet resources and selectively access additional internet resources as desired by the individual. Using the system, an individual may also perform various functions such as placing a telephone call, or sending a fax or e-mail with a single selection (i.e., “one click”). This permits individuals to browse or otherwise “surf the net” faster.
The internet is a global computer network that connects all different types of operating systems and networks. It not only provides the physical backbone connections among networks, but also establishes the standard formats that enable different networks to communicate and share information. For example, the simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP) is the internet e-mail standard that specifies the format of a message, so that a user on one computer network may successfully transfer mail to a user on another network. Without the SMTP, different networks which create their own e-mail message formats could only be understood if the e-mail receiver used the same type of network as the sender, or the receiving network had a plurality of different e-mail format converters to interpret different formats of incoming e-mail messages.
Each network e-mail application which uses the internet converts mail originating on the network from the format that the network uses into SMTP format before transmission over the internet, and each receiving e-mail application converts the SMTP formatted e-mail into its format. Therefore, instead of having many different types of e-mail message converters for each different e-mail format, different network e-mail applications can communicate using a single SMTP format converter. The same principle also be can applied to transferring data files among different networks.
Electronic mail is the most widely used application on the internet. Each receiver has to have an unique internet e-mail address for proper e-mail delivery. An internet user typically establishes an e-mail address by subscribing to an internet service from an internet service provider (ISP) who provides the host and gateway functions to the internet for the user. An ISP can be a university, a government entity, a private corporation or a commercial service provider. The provider will assign each user a unique e-mail address No two users should have the same e-mail address unless they desire to be treated as a single entity by the internet.
The characteristics of e-mail address syntax and structure are well defined. An e-mail address consists of a unique combination of several terms. For example, when John Smith signs up with America Online® (AOL) as his internet service provider, John Smith will select a first portion of his e-mail address and will be assigned a second portion of his e-mail address. If John Smith's e-mail address is JSMITH@aol.com; “aol” is the abbreviation of America Online; “com” indicates that America Online is a commercial website; and JSMITH is the local part of the e-mail address. E-mail that is sent to JSMITH@aol.com will first be forwarded to the host AOL domain, aol.com, and then AOL will further delivery the e-mail to the mailbox JSMITH. Although the domain part plus the local part of an e-mail address such as JSMITH@aol.com is a much easier format to memorize than the actual 32 bit internet mailbox address, (as dotted decimal notation 247.012.123.1 14), several difficulties still exist.
First, there is no consistent rule for naming a local part of a user's mailbox. In the AOL example, the local part is made of the first character of John's first name in combination with his last name, i.e., JSMITH. Once JSMITH is assigned to John on the aol.com domain, other John Smiths, a Joan Smith or a Joe Smith on the aol com domain must choose a user name other than JSMITH to distinguish between themselves. Moreover, thousands of other ISPs use different ways to name their users' local part. It is almost impossible to guess the local part of a user even if his or her name is known. Non-alphanumeric characters, such as @, ^ or % could be used in the e-mail address. Foreign ISPs and foreign e-mail addresses can also have non-English characters Accordingly, it is difficult for an internet user to memorize a plurality of different e-mail addresses.
In contrast, due to their ubiquitous use and uniformity, phone numbers and facsimile numbers consist of a universally accepted digital number scheme which makes the numbers easier to remember. Additionally, phone numbers and their owners are readily available through many information sources including phone books, phone number CDs or even internet sites that provide such information.
There are several prior art system which attempt to help an internet user access the address of other internet users more easily. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,039 to Jones discloses a universal networking directory service. A sender provides information regarding a particular receiver, such as the person's name, city and the state of residency, and the system retrieves the receiver's proper internet address. The sender can then use this address to contact the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,433 to Rondeau discloses an online electronic directory service. The service includes a dedicated server and a database similar to the paper yellow pages, which permit a user calling the database to be connected directly to the selected entity. A user can retrieve information from the database by entering different search parameters. Once the user reviews the results of the particular query and selects an entity, the server automatically places a telephone call to the select entity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,367 to Wesinger, Jr., et al discloses a directory service which lets each individual user forward information to be electronically published The information is automatically classified and then stored in a database. Other users might then search the database by specifying different parameters including name, title, phone number, facsimile number and e-mail address. The users fill in information regarding their fields of interest and the directory service returns entries having matching information for those fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,178 to Murakane discloses a service which links an e-mail system with a telephone system. The system retrieves all e-mail corresponding to a particular phone number to be automatically displayed when a telephone call to the particular phone number is placed or received.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,776 to Gifford discloses a method for a user to access web pages by either using a telephone number or descriptive term relating to the searching company or product. However, this system only retrieves the web page without further processing or analysis.
Although many of these prior art systems permit a user to access websites based upon selected information, these systems do not permit users to capture selected portions of those websites for further processing.